Tangled Within You
by ChaoticBliss87
Summary: The Phantomhive Mansion is now empty after Ceil's and Sebastian's departure, but there is still action within the walls. One Shot.


Tangled Within You

Sebastian stood up in the train car and lifted the small silver chain from his vest pocket. He gently ran his thumb over the pocket watch and clicked it open. "8 o'clock," he sighed softly as he plopped back down, the gentle click clack of the train's wheels against the iron bars. Resting his head on his palm, he started into the night, seeing only darkness except for the glimmer in the distance of the nearby city of London.

Claude rested against a support beam as he checked his book of activities for the day. A thin gloved hand reached up and adjusted the thin silver rims that sat neatly on his face. Golden orbs scanned the list – _Go to the market. Check. Wash and dry the linens. Check. Polish the good silver. Check. Pick up Sebastian from the train station_. His black pen hovered over the final place to check when he glanced at the clock in the station. "It's almost time," he said placing the small book into the breast pocket of his suit-coat. He ran his hands through his hair, placing any loose strands back in with the rest of his thick black locks. He slowly walked to the edge of the platform as the black giant squealed to a halt in front of him, the steam fogging up his glasses and ruffling his recently groomed hair. A quick flick of the wrist and a handkerchief was already wiping the steam from the glass when crimson caught his golden stare.

Sebastian looked at the taller man, scarlet irises meeting honey colored ones. "Immaculate as ever," he said brushing past the man. Sebastian was dressed in black slacks, a white button-down and a black vest with a thin silver chain leading to his pocket watch. The slender man moved with ease, males and females alike staring at the two handsome companions as they exited the station. Claude said nothing as he opened the door to the nearest carriage. Sebastian stepped in, Claude closely behind.

The two sat in silence as they approached the manor. "Phantomhive mansion," Sebastian breathed airily. It had been six months since the confrontation on the demon isle, but Sebastian could no longer claim his young master as his own. Claude sensed the discomfort in his companion and cleared his throat to remove the tension. He knew their masters were gone now, but what does a demon do when they cannot fulfill a contract that has already been made. Hannah had taken them both – Sealed the soul that the two fought to devour. He furled his narrow brow and readjusted the thin spectacles. "You shouldn't furl your brow like that," Sebastian said blatantly, words dripping off the silver tongue that rest warmly in his mouth, "it's unbecoming of a butler whose task it is to ease the worries of their master." Claude cracked a smile at the joke. "Butler, you say," he trailed off as the coach pulled up to the entrance.

The old manor was quiet. Tanaka had long since left. Finni and Bard had gone to a village to work. Mey-Rin had removed herself from the maid position and gone back to being a sniper. The vast building was empty and cobwebs lay over the entrance to the immense building. Sebastian slipped the key into the slot and cranked the latch open. Moving inside he stared at the grand staircase leading to each wing. Small flecks of color flashed up the stairs – a midnight blue. He shook his head of the thoughts and moved to the kitchen. Claude lit the candles of the dark manor and went to the dining room to finish setting the table for dinner.

Silence. They sat in nothing but complete silence as they finished the duck compote over a bed of arugula drizzled in a light blood orange sauce. Red wine sat on the table glasses almost empty, two bottles almost drained. Both their faces slightly pink from the alcohol, the two stood up and cleared the table. Sebastian effortlessly pulled the table cloth out from underneath the soiled dishes as Claude caught the flying china mid-air and stacked them neatly to go to the kitchen. Again they worked in silence as they finished the chores for the night and retired to the drawing room. The fire blazed on in the drawing room as Claude set out the evening tea-biscuits and Sebastian poured two cups of tea. One lined with a small drop of honey. He handed the sweetened tea to Claude and took his cup and sat before the fire.

"Is this worth it?" Claude said sipping the bland drink. He couldn't tell if it was sweet. He couldn't tell if it was strong. All he knew was that it was there and a liquid. His palette had long been without thirst. Sebastian looked at the male, hair slightly unkempt. He slid a glove off his right hand and threw it on the floor. He reached over to the male and brushed the hair back behind his ears. Claude didn't even flinch as he felt the heat from the other male's hand brush against the top of his ear. He removed his gloves and lifted his hands to fold the small silver frames from his face and place them on the end table beside him. His golden orbs met the lidded crimson eyes that stared back. "It isn't nearly as bad as I had anticipated," the demon purred. Claude felt his face flush as he turned his face away from the fire that danced in the background. "Claude," Sebastian cooed, licking his lips sensually. Claude's long fingers fumbled over the metal buttons that fastened the vest to Sebastian's cool chest. He removed the thin black garment and folded it over the back of the chaise. Each plastic button snapped gently out of the confines of the button down shirt, the flames reflecting off the porcelain surface. Sebastian sneered at the man before him before removing Claude's upper garments and neatly folding them within a blink of an eye. "A Faustus butler who can't do this isn't worth his salt," he chided as he leaned into the man, their lips grazing softly over one another. Claude's eyes flickered, the pupils becoming slender slits in glittering irises as he shoved the man before him down on chaise. Sebastian grinned stoically as he was pinned down. Gentle fingers traced Sebastian's earlobe down the side of his neck and lightly caressed the defined collarbones. Golden eyes never left the thin face as the hand kept tracing down lower and lower before a hand stopped him and flipped Claude on his back. Sebastian sat on top of Claude; crimson irises lidded as he leaned down and flicked his warm tongue against Claude's cold lips nudging for entrance. The lips parted as the skilled tongue delved into the warm cave and twirled around the soft tissue. A moan escaped Claude's lips, Sebastian feeling the presence of his lower half rising. Sebastian disconnected the kiss, a thin strand of saliva being the only connection between the two. Golden eyes shifted to demonic stature again, his growing want nudging against the bottom of the man on top of him. "Sebastian," Claude said through gritted teeth as he hinted toward the bulge. He placed a hand across his breast, eyes flickering to their demonic glow and smiled before the man. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian quickly undid the butler's thin leather belt and bound Claude's hands. The taller male chuckled, knowing full well those restraints were child's play. A hot tongue traced the line above his pants, the sound of the zipper being pulled down now distracting him from the cooled saliva on his skin. He looked at the fiend pulling his throbbing member from beneath the pants as he cradled it between his index finger and his thumb. Sebastian stopped to lick his thumb before placing it on the slit of the engorged organ. "Ah," Claude gasped, his hips bucking in response to the touch. Slow easy strokes were placed over Claude's thick manhood as Sebastian pumped up and down. Claude's hips bucked slowly into the male's palms, soft moans escaping raspberry colored lips that glistened with saliva. Sebastian looked at the demon bucking into his hands and placed his thin lips at the tip of the flesh, before flicking his tongue out and encircling the sensitive spot at the back of the head. "Agh," Claude grit his teeth before covering Sebastian's face in the thick liquid. "Oh my," he grinned licking the substance off his lips and fingers as he squeezed the remaining bits. He stretched the strands between his index and his thumbs. "So thick…" he placed the fingers into his mouth. Claude couldn't control himself anymore as he snapped the thin piece of leather and ripped the fabric from Sebastian's lower body, the large erection twitching before his face. He quickly slid the manhood into his mouth and down his throat, wrapping his ghoulish tongue around the tip as he sucked. Blackened nails rifled through his hair and scratched his shoulders and scalp as they tugged on his hair. He specifically used his free hands to tug gently on the hanging scrotum, and tweak the light pink nipples that stood erect on the heaving chest. Saliva dripped from the base of Sebastian's member to the pink entrance that twitched in anticipation. He removed his mouth from his plaything and inserted his index finger into his mouth before placing it over the hole. "Your orders, master," Claude said. "This is an order," Sebastian panted heavily, his own hand pumping his erection, "Pleasure me…until the…sun rises. And…your orders…master?" "Let me hear you while I ram this tight hole of yours," Claude grinned as he thrust two fingers and wiggled them again the sensitive spot inside Sebastian. "Yes, my lord." "Yes, your Highness". The two fingers slipped in and out while the other took the ribbon from his shirt and tied it at the base of Sebastian's member. The two panted, Claude's fingers fondling Sebastian's prostate and Sebastian had found his hands pumping Claude's swollen erection. Sebastian took a piece of thread and tied it a few times around Claude's thick base and tied it off with his nimble fingers never missing a pump. Words were not spoken as the two fondled each other lustily. The drawing room echoed with pants and soft yelps from the demons. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore before bursting, "Your dick – I need it now." Claude happily bowed and rubbed pre-cum from the tip and smoothed it around before ramming it inside the male beneath him. Sebastian gasped and reached up and pushed the man on his back and sat on top of his pulsating manhood. The entire girth was inside him – warm, throbbing, thick. Sebastian used his thighs to rise up off the man's pelvis, his hands pushed down on the slightly sweaty chest. "S-S-Sebastian," Claude moaned as his nails raked at the slender arms pressing on his chest. The scent of blood and sweat heightened the atmosphere, Sebastian forcefully leaning down and kissing Claude, the snake like tongue entering his mouth and searching for every crevice that had not been explored. Claude bit his attacker's lip, a thin taste of blood exchanging between the two as Sebastian began moving up and down faster and faster. Claude was at his brink, the string stopping him from his release. "Remove the ribbon," Sebastian growled first. Claude removed the ribbon from the cock that swelled over the edges of the thin fabric. He felt Sebastian remove the string from the base of his own overworked erection. Claude quickly grabbed Sebastian's hips and dragged him onto his back before slamming in and out of him. Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head, the intense sensation of force pressing against his swollen prostrate. "Guuhhh," Sebastian came on his own chest as he felt Claude's nails dig into his sides as he thrust one more time. The thick fluid rushing up his insides created a warm sense. Claude shuddered as he pulled out, Sebastian's mouth quick to suck the last drop of his juices dry. The two grinned as they entwined their fingers together. "I'll turn the day into night, sugar into salt, saints into corpses," Claude began. "A Michaelis butler who can't do that isn't worth his salt," Sebastian finished.

~Fin~


End file.
